


Like a Zombie

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2020 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Keith (Voltron), Black is a cat, Blind Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Homeless Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Service Dogs, Sheith Month 2020, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Friend, day 3-zombie, day 6-blind, sheithmonth2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: At first, Shiro thinks he almost runs into a zombie.In his defense, it was nearly pitch black outside and he was in the middle of nowhere. He's driving home from grocery shopping, mind on other things. He's tired in ways that he tends to be these days, from both sleepless nightmare-filled nights and insomnia. He's so distracted he nearly plows headfirst into the person who stumbles across the road, body lit up in bright red and white. He yelps before yanking on the wheel, barely skidding around the form. He slams the brake, which squeals as the person twists around, looking stiff......Or the story of how Shiro ends up taking in a blind homeless Keith who makes a great addition to his pool of friends, turning into something much more through all the tough times.
Relationships: Coran & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Keith's Wolf (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Voltron Paladins, Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro & Black Lion (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769284
Comments: 7
Kudos: 242





	Like a Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this has taken way too long but at least I got it out! Enjoy!!

At first, Shiro thinks he almost runs into a zombie.

In his defense, it was nearly pitch black outside and he was in the middle of nowhere. He's driving home from grocery shopping, mind on other things. He's tired in ways that he tends to be these days, from both sleepless nightmare-filled nights and insomnia. He's so distracted he nearly plows head first into the person who stumbles across the road, body lit up in bright red and white. He yelps before yanking on the wheel, barely skidding around the form. He slams the brake, which squeals as the person twists around, looking stiff.

"What the hell?" Shiro asks softly as he rubs his forehead. The person backs up a bit, but they look ready to pass out, shaking with wet clothes. It is drizzling out, something Shiro hadn't noticed before. He frowns before opening his car up, getting out but leaving the light on, "Hey! Why are you in the middle of the road? I...I almost ran you over!"

He moves closer, knowing it's not smart. He could get attacked, especially since this is a stranger who still looks like a zombie. From this far away, he knows he's a guy. He's dressed in clothes that have seen much better days, faded red jacket filled with holes and breaks. He's so pale that Shiro fears hyperthermia has gotten a hold of him. He can see smudges on the man’s cheeks and he looks drop-dead exhausted but frightened. The other takes another step back.

“Hey!” Shiro frowns before waving, “Hey! Don’t...Don’t go that way. You’re going to get hit from someone on that side! I...Can you get into my car? I won’t do anything but you need to get out of this rain!”

“N-no,” a raspy voice answers back before the man steps away, to the side this time. He’s at least heeding his warning, “I...I’m fi-fin-ne.”

“You’re not fine!” Shiro yells before sighing. He hurries for the other, keeping his footfalls loud as he can. He stops just short of the other, who flinches but doesn’t move anymore, “Look, you’ll get sick in this rain. The least I can do is drop you off somewhere you need it. Is there anywhere I can take you?”

“I…” The other shivers before shaking his head, hair plastered to his face, hiding his eyes, “N-no...I don’t...th-the-there’s no pl-place to go to.”

“Then…” Shiro frowns softly before his hand rests to his shoulder. He’s thin under his jacket, and Shiro doesn’t miss the deep flinch of pain that has the other biting his lip, “Come to my place?”

“I...shouldn’t…” The other frowns before starting back, “I’m...fi-fine. I’ll b-be out of y-yo-ur way so-soon...”

“Hey, no,” Shiro softens his voice before sighing, “No. I won’t do anything. But I’ll feel bad if I leave you out here. We’re at least ten miles out from the nearest town. I doubt you’ll even make it there on your feet tonight. What…what is your name? Mine is Shiro.”

“Ten miles?” The other’s eyes widen in shock as he frowns. He ducks his head before snarling softly. A moment passes before he relaxes, thumb rubbing over his clenched fist as rain drips down his chin, “I thought...I thought I was closer to some type of town. Isn't Platte City nearby?"

"Yeah," Shiro nods, "But it's twenty miles southeast of here."

"Oh," the man sighs softly before shivering again. Shiro feels the chill of the desert night creep into his body. He hates how he sees the guy's life drain from him, body slumping as if he's resigning himself to something torturous, "Okay. I'm...K-Ke-ith."

"Okay, Keith," Shiro smiles softly before gently touching his shoulder, "Here, I can help you if you want?"

"I don't ne-need he-help," Keith tries to pull out of his grip but fails.

"Keith," Shiro frowns, "You look dead on your feet. At this rate, I'm more afraid that you'll barely make two steps before collapsing."

"I…" Keith sighs before frowning, "Okay."

Shiro nods, carefully holding onto Keith as he starts to guide Keith to his car. He gets him to the passenger side before shutting the door. Just as he does, a giant flash of lightning goes off, blinding him. A giant crack booms in the air as thunder bares down on them. Shiro stumbles to his side, hopping inside before slamming the door shut. Just as he does, the rain comes down harder, beating against his vehicle. 

He sits there for a moment, taking it in. Before long, he notes that someone is breathing quickly, way too quickly. Although the thunder did scare him, it's not him for once. He glances over at the other who has his hands over his ears, head tucked into his knees. The man shivers more, this time in panic. Shiro instantly knows he's having a panic attack. Shiro himself had it plenty of times, still does.

"Hey," he presses his hands over Keith's. The other stiffens, breathing erratically. Shiro carefully removes his fingers an inch from his ears before whispering, "It's okay. It's just thunder. Breathe. Breathe with me, buddy. Nothing can hurt us here. Can you breathe? Nice and slow."

Shiro takes a deep breath before letting it go. He keeps this up before Keith finally drags in his own breaths. Slowly, his breathing goes down to normal. The other shifts but doesn't open his eyes, probably ashamed of having a full-on panic attack in front of a stranger.

"Hey, there's nothing to be ashamed about," Shiro smiles softly before carefully rubbing the other's shoulder. A second goes by before he grabs the cherry-red blanket from the back, draping it over the colder man, "Panic attacks are natural."

"So-sorry," Keith responds back before shaking, "Just...don't like loud n-no-noises hitting unexpectedly."

Unexpectedly? Shiro blinks. The flash should have been warning enough but...he could have had his eyes closed. It also didn't help that it hit just as he shut the door. He shrugs it off before helping the other get wrapped up better.

"It's not an issue," Shiro nods in agreement, "I get startled by unexpected noises too. I get it. Now, I'll take you back to my place. It's in a town near Platte City, but it's still ten miles away. Stay the night and I'll see what I can do to get you wherever you want to go, okay?"

Keith sits silent for a moment before he nods, resting against the door. Shiro waits a minute before firing up his car, locking the doors. He sees the flinch Keith releases as the locks click into place, making him wonder where he's been. Has he been in a car like this with someone who's taken advantage of him? Was he running from something or...someone? Shiro could see him better now, since his lights were on.

The smudges were a mix of muddy sand and blood, likely his. He could see scratches on Keith's chin and under white porcelain flesh, bruises as if Keith had recently been in a fight. Shiro's gaze slips down to the other's collar, noting that a bruise in the shape of a hand rests over Keith's neck, like he had been held down and choked. Shiro shivers, not from the rain, but rather the whole idea that Keith had likely been fighting for his life recently and he expected Shiro to...what? Leave him in the middle of the road in the dead of the night? This area was known for its flash floods, and this rain would quickly cause one. It makes him realize that Keith could have been dead...no, would have been dead by the morning if he hadn't almost ran him over.

"I…" Keith speaks up. For the first time, Shiro notices that his voice is rough, not because it's naturally that way but rather because of whatever had happened before this, "We going? Or...I can...I can go…"

His voice breaks off suddenly. Shiro's own heart shatters into pieces. Keith sounds like he expects Shiro to kick him out.

"Yeah, we're going," Shiro interrupts him, "Sorry. I was just thinking. Got distracted."

"Oh, okay," Keith leans against the door, dark locks pressing to the glass. Shiro can see globs of dirt and gunk sticking to his window but he doesn't care about it. Shiro doesn't say anything back, just puts his vehicle into gear and drives off into the night. It's a good twenty-minute drive since he needs to go slower, and lightning strikes off and on as they go. Luckily, Keith seems to fall asleep before they get any more powerful thunder, and by the time Shiro parks in his home, Keith's head is resting on his own chest, shoulders nearly falling forward. Shiro nearly chuckles as he gets out of his car, going to Keith's side. 

The other looks...peaceful and young. He can't be much over 20. Shiro doesn't want to disturb his slumber so he quickly grabs him up princess style before going into his house. He walks straight to the (mostly) unoccupied guest room before placing Keith down on the bed. Not bothering to clean him up, he wraps him in a blanket before leaving to get his groceries from the back seat. He gets them away before going to sleep in his room. 

…..

When morning comes, Shiro wakes to find his guest is still asleep. He quickly starts making food, some eggs with bacon and hashbrowns. He gets them done just as he hears a noise from the other room. He quickly goes to the other bedroom, arriving just as Keith stumbles out of his bed, nearly crashing into the dresser nearby. The other man curses quietly, rubbing his toes on his left foot before he freezes slightly. Shiro blinks in confusion. 

"I know you're there," Keith says suddenly, "I can hear you."

"Uh...sorry," Shiro frowns, noting that Keith was turned around. He couldn't have seen him at all. He must have good hearing, "I just heard a noise and wanted to check that you were okay."

"I'm fine," Keith snaps before grabbing onto the dresser for dear life, "I just...don't know the layout of your house."

"The layout of my house?" Shiro asks curiously, more confused now. 

“Yeah,” Keith nods before sighing. He pauses for a moment, finally turning around towards him. Shiro watches him as he fidgets in place. After another minute, he finally looks up at him, “I’m...uhhh...blind.”

Shiro blinks. He looks into clear eyes. They’re an interesting shade of grey, light enough to reflect light but dark enough to look...purple in this light. For a second, Shiro’s ready to call him out. But then he realizes that though Keith’s eyes are normal looking, they don’t change their pupil size. Shiro blinks again before moving his hand up, waving it to see that Keith’s gaze doesn’t follow the movement. The other blinks too, tilting his head.

“Are you…” He frowns in confusion, “Waving your hand? Or messing with something?”

“Huh?” Shiro asks before glancing down. He winces at the sight of his mechanical arm, realizing too late that he had been using his prosthesis instead of his left arm, “Uhhh...both? It’s my prosthetic arm.”

“Oh,” Keith relaxes a bit before he shrugs, “That’s...uhhh...cool? I guess.”

“High tech,” Shiro answers back before stepping forward, “Some friends of mine created it. Moves almost like my real arm did.”

“What...happened?”

“To my arm?” Shiro watches as Keith nods, “I lost it…”

“Oh,” Keith breaks off for a moment, “I lost my eyesight too.”

“Oh,” Shiro nods even though he knows Keith won’t see it. He quickly makes up his mind before gently holding onto Keith’s arm. The other practically jumps when he feels Shiro’s touch, “It’s okay. I can show you the layout.”

“I won’t remember it on the first try.”

“That’s okay,” Shiro grins softly, “I got time. Patience yields focus.”

“But...don’t you have a job?” Keith asks quietly with a frown, eyes staring over at him, “I don’t want to take up your time.”

“It’s really no biggie,” Shiro shrugs, knowing Keith will feel it, “I don’t have work today. I teach sparring groups on the weekdays but today is Saturday.”

“Oh,” Keith blinks before nodding, “Okay. Just...uhhh...okay.”

Shiro carefully takes Keith’s arm. He starts to guide him through the room, letting him touch each thing that he runs across. They go by the dresser, the other various objects, and then the door. Shiro's home is fairly modest, so there's not much to run into. Shiro gently brings Keith to the kitchen where their food sits. He smiles as Keith’s stomach growls as he moves him to the chair.

“Eggs are on the left, hashbrowns in the middle, and bacon on the right,” he explains as he sits down in his own spot. Keith stares in his direction before taking a cautious bite. A moment later, he sends Shiro a tiny grin back.

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” Shiro nods before crunching some bacon, the taste hitting him, “I get what it’s like to have to be dependent on someone. I’m not going to baby you, if that’s going to make you uncomfortable.”

“Really?” Keith doesn’t bother looking at him, his eyes instead falling to the corner of the table, “Most people think I’m not capable of taking care of myself. Doesn’t help that I’m...” 

Keith cuts himself off. Shiro watches him, waiting patiently for him to go on.

“Doesn’t help that I’m kind of homeless,” Keith frowns before his thumb rubs his fist, the fork messing with his food, “Most places won’t hire me because of it. I can’t make payments, and yeah…”

Shiro sympathizes. He was almost into the same thing after the incident. If not for his friends, he would have fallen that deep. People discriminated against him for having a missing arm, which is why he was hesitant about using it near strangers. He usually got strange looks, and some people were flat-out cruel about it. He had a tough time getting a job too, for both his disability and his depression got in the way. He would probably be out on the streets without any support system, just like Keith was now, if not for the others. Something blooms in his heart, telling him he can’t let Keith return to that. Not if he was breathing. He has to help him.

“How about you get some food in you and take a shower?” Shiro speaks up before he can think further, “And while you are in there, I’ll call up my friend, Allura. She’ll probably let you work at the shops.”

“But…” Keith protests, “Why? You don’t even know me. I’m just a blind stranger who you met last night. You don’t even know anything about me.”

“I know you like red,” Shiro answers back, “And that you are scared. But you are strong. We all need a hand sometimes, Keith. That is what I want to do for you.”

“Okay…” Keith nods before glaring at him, almost dead on somehow, “But if I get a job, I’m going to pay for my stay here. I don’t do charity.”

“Fair enough,” Shiro nods before grinning happily, “I’ll take it.”

…..

“So Keith,” Allura greets the other who stands there awkwardly, “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard that you want to join my team?”

“Yes, please,” Keith nods before ducking his head, “If that’s...uhhh...okay?”

“It is quite okay,” Allura nods softly before smiling, “We can always use a new hand. What is your specialty?”

“I can spar,” Keith glances towards Shiro’s direction as Shiro nods back, “I heard that Shiro does classes for that. I’m good at hand-to-hand and uhhh...swords.”

“What kind of swords?”

“Uhhh…” Keith blinks before biting his lip, crossing his arms in thought before dropping them as if that was a bad idea, “Katars and dao-type swords.”

“I see,” Allura nods, though she looks a bit sad. Probably because her own father had been good with longswords. She shakes her head before standing taller, “What else would you like to do here?”

“Ummm…” Keith blinks, “I like to do art.”

“What kind of art?” She asks curiously, eyes bright on Keith.

“All kinds,” Keith smiles softly, “Traditional, digital, paint, drawing.”

“Oh,” Allura tilts her head elegantly, “Can you show us some demonstrations? It would be most helpful if I can get a feel for what you can do.”

“Okay,” Keith agrees before sighing softly, “Do you have any paper?”

Shiro gives him the supplies. The younger sits down before calming himself down more. He quickly feels out his supplies before getting down to work. It’s kind of amazing to watch it all go down as he figures out where he’s at on the paper, sketching and drawing with his eyes closed. Shiro stands there in awe, shocked as the other draws a quick lion that looks very good considering he’s only been drawing for a few minutes. Shiro glances up at Allura who is staring at Keith with a proud look, and he knows that Keith is hired right there. They’ve been needing an artist on their team for a while now.

“Is this okay?” Keith asks quietly, as though afraid of the answer.

“It’s perfect, Keith,” Allura nods before gently taking a hold of the paper, “Can you come in on Monday? I think it’ll be perfect for your schedule to match up to Shiro’s since you are living together for now.”

“Tomorrow?” Keith blinks before nodding, looking unsure, “I...Yeah, I can come in.”

“Good,” Allura nods, “You will be meeting the others then. I know Pidge will love to have you helping her with the advertising. And perhaps we can all learn some things from you. Thank you for coming.”

“Uhhh…” Keith tilts his head, “Thanks for having me come in, and uhhh...yeah…”

“I’ll be out in a second,” Shiro smiles at the other who goes to the doorway that Shiro had shown him, “I want to talk to Allura for a second.”

“Okay,” Keith nods before disappearing outside the doorway, turning before using the wall to go out more. As soon as Shiro sees that he’s gone, he turns to the white-haired woman with a big grin.

“Thank you, Allura.”

“It’s no problem,” she smiles back fondly, “Anything to help my friends. Besides, I was not lying. Keith is quite talented and I think he will be beneficial to the team.”

“He needs a second chance,” Shiro nods before his lips dip into a frown, “I don’t think he’s even gotten a first, to be honest.”

“Then we will be his first chance,” the other grins at him before sighing, “I am glad you brought him in, Shiro. I don’t think we’ll regret this choice.”

“Me neither,” Shiro grins over at the doorway, “I think he’s going to be great.”

“I bet so,” she laughs as he glances back at her, confused by the reaction. She just waves him off, “Now, spend the day on Keith. I’m sure he needs new things and needs to settle in.”

“Thanks, princess,” he grins back at her before nodding, “Yes, he probably does.”

He moves away, going to the door. With one more glance back, he goes to the hallway where Keith waits. The younger is resting against the wall, arms crossed with a scowl on his face. Shiro knows from the last day that it’s just Keith in thought, not that he was angry. He can practically hear Lance’s voice in his head saying that Keith’s got a massive resting bitch face as he walks up to the other. It takes a moment for the other to come out of his thoughts, but luckily he doesn’t startle when he does.

“Shiro?”

“Yeah, I’m here,” he answers back before scooting up beside him. As Keith explained the night before, he was fine being led around by the arm, as long as he got to hold onto the person and not the other way around. Shiro goes along with it, not wanting Keith to be bothered, “We should go get you some clothes and stuff. And before you argue about me paying, I’ll have you know that my clothes are all way too big for you. These were the smallest clothes I could find, and they aren’t even mine.”

“Oh,” Keith blinks before shrugging as they go out of the building to his car, “Okay. Just...we’re not spending much. I don’t-”

“Do charity,” Shiro chuckles softly when Keith’s expression quickly changes, “You said that yesterday. I get it, really. I didn’t want to be a burden on my friends when I had to adjust to life without an arm. But we all need people, Keith. We all need someone to care about us. I want to be that for you, at least.”

“Okay,” Keith nods before they get into the car and leave.

…..

Shiro clicks on the article. He searches through it before groaning after he sees a black dog on the screen. With a tiny hiss, he goes back to look at the selection. He knows he had seen the perfect service dog for Keith back when he was looking at service animals to help with his PTSD. Now he doesn’t need one but he knows it would be an amazing gift for the other.

Keith’s grown. He’s been with Shiro for months now, having remembered the layout of the house. He’s met all of Shiro’s friends and worked with them all at least once or twice. He doesn’t like Lance all that much, especially since he’s confused by most of what he does and the fact that the Cuban tended to forget about the whole ‘being blind’ thing. Lance never did so in spite, but rather natural forgetfulness and excitement.

He and Hunk got along pretty well, especially when Keith became the newest food tester. Hunk took one look at him and instantly made him so - probably because he knew Keith needed more food. Keith never protested, always brutually honest about the food whether it was bad or good. 

Shiro almost regrets introducing him to Pidge. The two got on with each other like a house on fire as the phrase goes. More often than not, the two could be found huddled together, going over the next greatest display. Keith had improved their artwork, making a giant billboard that featured each of their shops into the Voltron symbol. If the two weren’t going over that, they were on lunch breaks chatting away, with mostly Pidge speaking and Keith listening in thought. 

Allura and Keith were formal but friendly. She was kind to him and he back to her. Shiro thinks that they just need more time around each other to get there. He sometimes sees them sitting next to each other in compatible silence, the comfortable kind. Sometimes Allura would be showing Keith something, likely to help out with his blindness. Other times, Keith would be explaining how they could make the shops more visually-impaired friendly. Shiro’s even heard that Allura had been convinced to put up braille writing on the signs in each shop.

Coran and Keith...was interesting. Coran never treats Keith any different but Keith clearly doesn’t know how to react to him. The man is...eccentric, so Shiro can’t blame him. But they seem to be getting places, as they could be found in random spots talking. Keith often would hang out at Coran’s mechanic shop, where they would work on cars.

Keith himself, was becoming the person Shiro had hoped to see. He was becoming more confident and calm. He has joined Shiro in his hand-to-hand demonstrations, and he was also starting to teach sword classes for those who were blind and even those who aren't. He was less likely to jump at noises and sounds than before, more accepting of touches. Shiro nearly laughs at the thought, as Keith always melts when it comes to Shiro touching him. 

“How do you know it’s me?” Shiro chuckled one time as he wrapped his arms around the other who just grins back, “I didn’t say anything.”

“Because you’re a loud breather, Old Timer,” Keith teases back at him before pressing his nose to his neck, “Nah, you smell different from everyone else. A good smell, I promise. And I can tell from how you walk. And also your breathing, steady and slow...controlled...”

Shiro shakes his head, making himself focus on the list. He had seen the dog a while ago, but he hasn’t been back on to search since almost a year ago. He hopes that the dog wasn’t lost or taken already. He remembers from glancing over the description that the dog was perfect for Keith, stubborn but protective, strong but loyal. Just like Keith himself.

“Damnit...where is it?” He mutters under his breath. He nearly jumps in surprise as arms latch onto his torso, wrapping him up in a hug from the back.

“Where’s what?” Keith asks softly before resting his chin on Shiro’s shoulder, probably glancing at where the laptop is at. Shiro had found out first-hand how affectionate Keith tended to be once he was completely comfortable with someone. These days, Shiro often found himself in hugs, cuddles, anything that initiated contact. He never protested, “You okay? It’s not another about-to-be-late paper, is it? Allura almost killed you for that last time.”

“No, not another about-to-be-late paper,” Shiro chuckles softly before shaking his head, “I’m uhhh...Looking at something I saw years ago. Must be gone now.”

“Oh,” Keith nods before sighing, “That’s okay, I think? We’ll make due with what we have.”

“Yeah,” Shiro nods before closing the computer, “How about we go out and get some lunch?”

“Ugh why?” Keith’s nose scrunches adorably as he glances to the side, “Lunch is...annoying.”

“I know,” Shiro nods before grinning, “I can get you your favorite.”

“How dare you try to bribe me, Shirogane,” Keith growls in mock annoyance, “For that, you have to get me two of my favorites so I can have some extras later.”

“Okay,” Shiro laughs before shrugging, “Fair enough. I’ll do that. But first you have to get off of my shoulder, or I can’t go anywhere.”

Keith laughs softly before taking off quickly into the next room.

…..

Lunch goes well...until it doesn’t. They’re in the middle of their meal when Shiro needs to use the restroom. He tells Keith that, getting up to go. He does his business and returns just as a giant lid to a pot crashes onto the floor. For all the progress Keith has made, loud sudden noises has not changed at all. A crashing _BANG_ rings out, almost echoing in the place as someone grabs for it. The younger jumps in fright, biting his lip to keep in a surprised yelp. Shiro rushes forward as the ebony-haired man covers his ears like he had done in the car that first night. He presses his forehead to the table as his breathing picks up.

“Hey, Keith, it’s okay,” Shiro gently grabs onto his wrists like before, “Just me. Just Shiro. You’re okay. It’s just me.”

“Shiro?” Keith asks softly when he’s calmed down enough, face pressed into his jacket. He’s still not at peace though as he struggles for his words, “I wan...want…”

“What do you want?” Shiro wonders quietly, brushing Keith’s back, “Keith, you can talk to me.”

“I want to go ba-back home,” the other speaks quickly, so fast that Shiro nearly misses it, “I just...I hate th-this. I can feel people looking and I kn-know they’re judging and...I can’t do it. Shiro...please…”

“Okay, okay,” Shiro carefully brushes his thumbs to Keith’s cheeks, which are growing wet. Shiro’s heart feels with sadness as he sees that Keith had been accurate. The others at the other tables watch and stare at them, whispering back and forth like they’re an entertainment source and not people having issues. It makes Shiro sick, reminding him too much of the incident. His stomach sours at that thought, making him forget his tongue for a moment, “We’re going home, baby. Let’s go home.”

He gets the check in record time, paying before dishing up everything. Keith’s just barely touched his food, even his favorite one (cherry cobbler) that Shiro had bought him in the first place. The younger looks pale and exhausted, not unlike that night. Shiro hates how it still reminds him of a zombie. Keith was too lively for this. When he taps on his shoulder, the other startles again but doesn’t go into a panic this time.

As quickly as possible, they both go to the car, Shiro leading the way. As soon as they arrive back at his home - their home - he wraps Keith up in a blanket, resting his head on his chest. The other sits there, sniffling as tears roll down his face.

“I hate it,” Keith cries out, “I hate how people see me and only my blindness. It’s just like at some of the shelters. I turned blind when I was 14, and this still...I can’t deal...Shiro...Shiro...”

“Hey, I’m here,” Shiro holds onto him, his own tears ready to fall, “You will never be alone again, okay? I’m going to be here for you, and the others too.”

“Okay,” Keith nods before rubbing his eyes, “Okay…”

A long moment of silence roams around them as Shiro hugs Keith closer.

“Shiro?”

“Yeah?”

“‘Baby?’” 

Shiro’s heart stops. Shit, he had been hoping his slip-up had gone unnoticed. He freezes, breath caught in his chest.

“It’s okay, Shiro,” Keith interrupts him with a hand to his chest, “I...like it.”

“You...you do?” Shiro asks softly, staring down at Keith who was looking up at him. The younger softens as he grins.

“Yeah,” Keith nods before he nuzzles at his throat, moving closer, “I...like you. I…”

He pauses, glancing down before his eyes move back up, slightly off this time. It’s kind of cute, like he’s daydreaming about it all. Shiro knows he’s dead serious about it though.

“I love you,” Keith confesses softly, without a break, “I want you and if you don’t feel the same way, that’s fine.”

“No, I do,” Shiro laughs just as fondly, “I love you too, Keith. You’re amazing. I just...never thought...we’re both stupid. That’s what those looks from the others must have been about.”

“They’re not exactly quiet whisperers,” Keith laughs, “We’re dumb.”

“But that’s okay,” Shiro grins, holding him near, “I’m glad it turned out this way. God, can I kiss you? Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes," Keith snorts softly, "Of course."

So Shiro does, keeping it slow. As soon as they meet, it's a blast of goodness. When they pull apart, Shiro laughs into Keith's hair, placing a kiss there. 

"Go to sleep," he grins before patting Keith's back, "I know you're exhausted."

…..

“Hey, Shiro,” Matt interrupts him as he looks up from his paperwork. The other had called them on a video chat and he and Keith had been talking about some stuff while Shiro focused more on his work. Turns out, Keith and Matt both had a bit in common, things that they could talk about (Shiro knows for a fact that they talk about him). He had been so focused on his work that he didn’t notice when Keith had fallen asleep on his lap, head resting against his hip, “I found it.”

“Found it?” Shiro blinks in confusion, trying to remember something Matt would have found him recently.

“I found the dog you were looking for. I’ll show it to you,” he answers before his screen changes to a website. Right there sits a picture of the service dog he had been looking for. He sees that he (named Kosmo) is a blue heeler/husky mix. It says that Kosmo is specialized in guiding and psychological assistance, something that Keith definitely needs, especially after the day at that restaurant. Shiro knows he can't be there all the time, so who better than to have a dog who can? Besides, he has been around long enough to know that Keith loves dogs, always smiling with awe when he gets to pet one in the street, "But you might want to call the agency up soon. It says that Kosmo is going to be moved to the nearest adoption facility soon. Seems like he hasn't been bonding so well with any potential owners."

"I think that will change," Shiro grins back at his friend, "Keith will get through to him. I just know it."

"Probably," Matt laughs, "He's stubborn enough. He's got some bite to his bark too so…"

"Oh, I know," Shiro smirks softly, brushing his prosthetic fingers through silky strands. Matt gives him a look of disgust.

"I don't need details, Shiro, ew…" he shudders before rolling his eyes, "But I'm glad for you two. He's doing you good, you know? You've smiled more the last six months than I've ever seen you smile. I don't think you need an emotional support cat when you already have one currently asleep on your lap."

"Matt," Shiro groans before huffing, "Keith's not a cat. He's my boyfriend."

"He sure acts like one."

"Yeah, maybe when you're around," Shiro snickers, "But I can tell you that in our bed, he's no ca-"

"Nope!" Matt yelps before lowering his voice as they both watch Keith shift. The younger twitches before nuzzling into Shiro's hip, letting out a tiny breath before slipping back into a deep sleep, "No. Don't want to know. Don't need to see it up here in this brain. Please just...no…"

"I know," Shiro laughs before waving, "You should probably get going. I thought you had a meeting with someone."

"Oh, shoot!" Matt rubs his face, glancing to the side where his time must be, "I gotta go. Slav is gonna be mad. He's uhhh...he's something else. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Shiro whisper shouts while waving his arm. Slav was one of the strangest people, short but full to the brim with tech knowledge, a different kind from what Pidge and Matt messed with. The screen goes black as Matt hangs up. Luckily, he gets a text from him a second later with the page that has Kosmo.

"Come on, baby," he gently shakes Keith, "Let's go to bed. I want to cuddle you."

Keith whines softly as he wakes, his eyes opening slightly as he glances around. He blinks exhaustedly, which Shiro knows won't make his eyesight change any. As Keith pointed out, he sometimes awakes still expecting to be able to see, even though it's been seven years since everything drained into sudden darkness.

"Shiro…" He whines loudly before nuzzling closer, "Tired...warm...here…"

"I know," Shiro nods before rubbing along his cheek, "But the bed will be even warmer and more comfortable. I can rub your scalp and do the usual.”

“Okay,” Keith caves in shortly after. Shiro grins as he carefully guides Keith to their bedroom, gently pressing the other into the sheets. Keith’s so tired that he’s already asleep before Shiro even gets him into the bed. It’s kind of cute as he sleeps. Shiro hops in with him, doing as he promised, moving his flesh fingers through black hair. 

…..

Kosmo and Keith get on well.

Shiro grins as he watches the two interact at their first meeting. They aren’t sure of each other at first, but eventually, Kosmo warms up to Keith quickly, so fast that the volunteers are shocked. Apparently, Kosmo has never interacted so positively with anyone in his short two and half years being trained. Instantly, the dog pairs well Keith, taking to his side with a wagging tail and a bright woof. Shiro enjoys it all as it goes down. Before long, they take the boy home after a little bit of training with Keith and even Shiro himself. Thanks to a public fund, they get him for free, though Shiro makes sure to donate to said fund later.

Getting Kosmo is his second best decision, right after taking Keith into his home. The two are an even better match after a day goes by. Kosmo leads Keith around with the special harness they have - though Keith insists he doesn’t like using it, “Takashi, it makes my dog look like a walker” - and he’s loyal and obedient to Keith and no one else. Lance found that out the hard way the first time he tried to pet him, the dog nipping at his heel before growling and standing closer to Keith. Allura allows the dog in - both because she has to by law and she wants to - but she doesn’t get along with Kosmo at first, especially when the other ends up licking a pipe in her herbal shop, extremely fascinated by it. 

“Keith! Tell your dog to stop licking the steaming pipe!”

“Boy, stop!” Keith says before shrugging, purposely not looking in Allura’s direction to mess with her, “Meh, he doesn’t want to stop. He’s pretty willful.”

“Oh my quiznak…”

Shiro is even more glad that Kosmo can settle Keith’s anxiety and panic attacks in public. When Shiro is not nearby, the dog will press tightly to Keith’s side. When the other starts brushing his thumb to his fist, Kosmo will make a sound, sitting his head on the other’s leg. And Keith is more confident to be out by himself in the streets. And Keith pampers him back, offering him lots of pets and treats.

“Shiro!” The older is brought out of his thoughts as the two come running at him. Kosmo barks softly as he jumps a few inches, and Keith laughs as they both plow right into Shiro who huffs, “Shiro!”

“Oof,” he winces before laughing as he wraps Keith into a hug, "What's going on, baby?"

"We're getting Black!" Keith grins over at his direction before he sighs fondly, "I just got off of the phone with the agency. We can go pick her up!"

Black...he blinks…

"Wait? Black the emotional support cat?"

"Yeah," Keith nods before he shrugs, "I know you've been needing one and I figured since I have Kosmo...it was only fair tha-"

Keith pauses for a moment, his hands sliding up to Shiro's face blindly. He suddenly wipes away wetness on Shiro's cheeks, something even the older didn't realize was happening until then.

"Why are you crying?" Keith frowns before he presses closer to Shiro. Kosmo picks up on his fear, letting out a tiny whimper before resting his furry head to Keith's leg, "Hey, if it's too soon, we can stop at any time. Black will be there later. And if it's because of Kosmo, I promise he's great with cats. He didn't eat Kova.”

“Mrs. Daibazaal’s cat is grumpy and way too smart for that,” Shiro laughs before he wipes his eyes, “No, I’m fine, Keith. Just happy. I’m so glad you’re here, with me.”

Kosmo pushes in between them, his large golden eyes staring up at him. He lets out a tiny woof as if curious about what he is to Shiro.

“You too, buddy,” Shiro laughs before he hugs both closer to him, pressing a kiss to Keith’s neck, “You’re both my family. Let’s go get her.”

They do, the large maine coon instantly curling up to his chest. Shiro snickers as her fluffy tail slaps his face, making him sneeze as thick furs tickle his nose. She seems to like him just as much, letting out a soft purr at him as he rubs her back. 

…..

“I love you,” Keith grins into his neck as they rest on the couch. Shiro decided that today was going to be a lazy day with the love of his life and their two children aka Kosmo and Black. He was so serious about it, he hadn’t even bothered to put his prosthesis on, and that was where Keith was resting. Kosmo rests on the floor by their feet and Black right next to him. 

“I love you too, baby,” Shiro grins back before holding onto him tighter, “You want to watch your favorite show again?”

“Yeah,” he grins before nuzzling against his side, “Duh...as long as the added noise doesn’t bother you?”

“Never,” Shiro nods, “Not as long as you’re having a good time too.”


End file.
